A jamais folle de lui
by Isabelle Pearl
Summary: Encore une dispute avec Ulrich. Celle de trop... Mais il faut juste une Aelita pleine d'entrain pour convaincre Yumi de venir au spectacle du Printemps de Kadic pour que tout puisse enfin changer... ONE-SHOT. Bonne lecture ! )


_One-Shot écrit par pur plaisir, sans grand intérêt pour l'histoire même de code lyoko mais pas mal pour les frustrés comme moi qui attendent que nos chouchous se bougent! Bonne lecture ! Isabelle Pearl._

* * *

A jamais folle de lui

Yumi se regardait dans le miroir, tentant de faire disparaître ses cernes comme elle le pouvait. Ces derniers temps, Lyoko ne laissait que très peu de repos aux guerriers de Kadic et cela se faisait sentir dans les relations des jeunes. Il y avait eu des tensions, des chamailleries. Heureusement qu'Odd était présent pour détendre l'atmosphère...

Yumi abandonna l'idée de s'appliquer du fond de teint, de toute façon rien ne pourrait arranger sa mine. Elle repensa un instant à l'après-midi qu'elle venait de passer. Encore une dispute avec Ulrich pour les mêmes raisons. La fatigue et la pression n'avaient rien aidé évidemment. Mais bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant! Elle avait eu besoin de lui pour l'aider sur un devoir d'art plastique. Il avait pourtant l'air d'être heureux et enthousiaste à l'idée d'être son modèle. Et il l'avait pourtant planté. William, lui, avait été là mais ce n'était pas avec lui qu'elle voulait faire son devoir. Cela aurait tellement été plus simple qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Lui, au moins, aurait tout compris.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir puis s'adressa une grimace pour se donner le moral. Elle n'avait plus parlé à Ulrich depuis la matinée. Il s'était aperçu de son erreur bien trop tard et elle l'avait envoyé voir ailleurs avec toute la conviction qu'elle pouvait. Cela lui avait fait mal, mais c'était trop cette fois-ci. Elle avait passé la fin de l'après-midi dans sa chambre à pleurer et broyer du noir. Ses parents avaient bien remarqué quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez leur fille mais n'avaient pas osé demander quoique ce soit.

Et puis, Aelita l'avait appelée, lui demandant si elle venait toujours au spectacle de fin d'année. Il ne fallait pas manquer Sissy faire son défilé et l'écouter brailler sa chanson. Bref, tout cela aurait éventuellement été drôle s'il n'y avait pas eu cet accrochage avec Ulrich. Et William qui du coup, tentait de sauter sur l'occasion. Elle ne supportait plus ses plans drague à deux euros. Même s'il avait changé, qu'il était plus sage et mature, il était grand temps qu'il se trouve une autre fille à qui faire la cour.

De plus, Yumi n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'éclater aux soirées adolescentes. Certes, c'était juste un spectacle pour le printemps mais tout de même. Il y allait encore avoir des tas de filles superficielles gloussant à tout bout de champs... Mais Aelita avait insisté... "Tu ne peux pas t'enfermer chez toi toute seule." Elle avait raison mais Yumi n'avait aucune envie de croiser Ulrich et encore moins le voir sur scène faire sa démonstration d'arts martiaux. Heureusement qu'elle avait refusé de participer au spectacle, elle se serait retrouvée sur scène avec lui.

Son père déposa la jeune fille quelques minutes avant le début du spectacle et lui précisa qu'il viendrait la chercher à minuit. Le spectacle se déroulait dans le réfectoire la salle ayant été aménagée pour l'évènement. Aelita lui avait réservé une place, William, Odd et Jérémie étant un rang plus loin. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui adressa un sourire et Yumi la remercia intérieurement de ne rien demander sur ce qui avait pu se passer entre Ulrich et elle. Yumi ne se confiait jamais et tentait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué...

Les lumières s'éteignirent enfin et le cœur de Yumi se mit à battre un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, du moins, elle ne voulait pas que toutes les autres filles le voient réalisant ses prouesses. Il devenait de plus en plus doué, son corps changeant l'aidant, il était presque arrivé au même niveau que Yumi.

Millie et Tamiya animaient la soirée avec énormément d'entrain et l'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Yumi commença même à se détendre et apprécier les animations.

- Ah ça devient intéressant..., chuchota Aelita à l'oreille de Yumi.

Effectivement, Sissy apparue sur scène, toujours aussi confiante et pimbêche.

- Bonsoir à tous! gloussa-t-elle. Je vais vous interpréter une chanson qui a cartonné en cette année 2003, Avril Lavigne, I'm with you!

Le public se mit à applaudir mais celle qu'on entendait le plus... C'était Sissy qui sautillait d'impatience.

Les deux amies se regardèrent et Yumi dû presque se mordre les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Sissy qui prend une musique du top 50... Très étonnant, murmura Yumi d'un ton moqueur.

Aelita leva les yeux au ciel pour affirmer les paroles de son amie. Malheureusement, Sissy se débrouillait plutôt bien et elle savait danser. Elle en faisait peut-être un peu trop, mais Yumi ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la mauvaise langue. La jalousie s'empara même de la jeune fille. Et si Ulrich la trouvait magnifique? Et si Ulrich décidait finalement de se mettre avec elle? Pouah! Peu importe, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un gamin comme lui...

Yumi soupira doucement. Elle se mentait à elle-même. De nouvelles larmes se mirent à lui brûler les yeux. Elle les essuya rapidement et s'enferma de nouveau dans sa bulle. Sissy profita pour saluer encore et encore son public et quand elle quitta enfin la scène, ce fût au tour d'Ulrich.

Le cœur de Yumi fit un bond. Ulrich était torse nu, tenant deux katanas dans les mains. La musique retentit et le jeune homme enchaîna les démonstrations sous les applaudissements et les cris hystériques des filles. La jeune fille baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds jusqu'à la fin de la prestation tentant de contrôler les émotions diverses qui la traversait. Son ventre lui faisait mal, son cœur ne voulait plus s'arrêter et ses joues étaient en feu. La prestation semblait durer une éternité et les cris du public commençait à donner le tournis à Yumi. Les applaudissement retentirent enfin et la salle fût de nouveau plongée dans le noir.

Les deux animatrices de la soirée annoncèrent la fin du spectacle et précisèrent au public qu'un buffet attendait les élèves. Tout le monde se leva d'un bond, alors qu'une musique d'ambiance et des spots lumineux furent irruptions.

Aelita et Yumi étaient les rares personnes à ne pas s'être ruées vers le buffet.

- Si on m'avait dit que c'était une boom, j'aurai mis des ballerines, ironisa Yumi.

- Yumi...

Aelita était pleine de compassion mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment savoir quoi faire.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Ulrich... J'veux dire, enterrer la hache de guerre. Au moins pour le groupe.

Yumi ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre et elle ne voulait pas que ce soit elle, une fois de plus, qui fasse des concessions. Aelita avait raison, la relation entre chaque membre des Lyoko guerriers étaient indispensables. Xana avait déjà puisée dans leurs faiblesses auparavant. Jérémie s'approcha des deux filles et offrit un verre à Aelita. La brune se sentit soudainement de trop et préféra se lever. Elle chercha Ulrich des yeux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle n'arrivait pas à être fâché contre lui. Cela la rendait trop triste. Elle vit la chevelure châtain du jeune homme, à quelques mètres de la scène. Il sirotait un soda, les yeux dans le vide. Il avait remis son haut de kimono noir. Il était si beau. Mais Yumi ne montrait jamais à quel point elle le trouvait beau et drôle... Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas assuré mais elle fût devancée par une troupe de filles qui se ruèrent vers le jeune homme en l'acclamant. Yumi leva les yeux au ciel, grogna et s'avança un peu plus lentement vers le jeune homme.

- Tu étais vraiment top Ulrich ! gloussa une petite blonde.

- C'est fou comme tu as grandit! J'savais pas que tu avais autant d'abdos ! coupa une autre avec hystérie.

Yumi serra les poings. Quelle bande de pimbêches ! Et Ulrich qui souriait comme un niais. Elle avait envie de partir en courant. Yumi toussa un peu et les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Les adolescentes n'osèrent rien dire. Elles regardaient Yumi comme un phénomène de foire.

- Dégagez! claqua-t-elle froidement.

Les jeunes filles s'éloignèrent tout en marmonnant dans leur barbe.

Ulrich regarda Yumi avec un œil noir.

- Mais qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris de leur parler comme ça ?

- Elles étaient ridicules...

- Mais tout le monde n'est pas une coquille vide comme toi! s'emporta-t-il.

Yumi grimaça et tourna le dos au garçon.

- Pourquoi tu es venu? demanda le garçon en lui attrapant le bras.

Elle se dégagea avec violence et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je voulais te dire que je t'en voulais que tu ne sois pas venu ce matin. Car oui, je t'en voulais mais tu ne l'as même pas remarqué. Toi, tu croyais que tout allait bien. Je pensais que je pourrai un jour compter sur toi mais c'est toujours pareil.

Le visage d'Ulrich se décomposa et confirma à Yumi qu'il n'avait encore rien compris une fois de plus.

Il n'eût le temps de rien dire. Yumi avait filé.

* * *

La jeune fille marcha le plus rapidement possible, ses oreilles sifflants et les larmes lui brouillant le visage. Pourquoi tout était aussi compliqué? Ulrich devait être entouré de nouveau de son fan club et l'avait déjà sûrement oublié. Yumi ouvrit la porte de la salle mais Jim se planta devant la jeune fille.

- Toute sortie est définitive! cria-t-il.

Yumi se répondit pas, de peur que sa voix parte dans un sanglot et elle bouscula presque son professeur de sport pour courir au milieu de la cour. La jeune fille inspira l'air frais de la nuit. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos et elle se mit à marcher lentement vers la grille. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre. 21h. Elle avait du temps avant minuit. Si elle appelait son père, il allait se rendre compte de quelque chose...

- Yumi ! cria une voix.

Elle n'eût pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que c'était Ulrich. Elle s'arrêta mais ne se tourna pas pour autant.

Le jeune homme arriva le souffle court. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence, son odeur qui l'enivrait et qui lui donnait envie de plonger son visage dans le creux de son cou.

- Pardonne moi... Je suis nul avec toi.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit ça ! cria-t-elle en se tournant avec vigueur.

Le garçon sursauta et Yumi le trouva irrésistible. Mais elle ne devait pas sombrer, elle avait déjà été assez stupide comme ça.

- On peut parler? demanda-t-il avec timidité.

- On fait quoi là ?

- S'il te plaît... Seul à seul. Je veux dire, en étant tranquille.

Yumi plongea son regard dans celui d'Ulrich. Son cœur se mit de nouveau à battre bien trop rapidement. Comme si son cœur voulait lui rappeler que jamais elle ne pourra renoncer à son âme sœur...

- Allons dans ma chambre...

- On ne pourra jamais. Jim rôde avec le directeur.

- J'ai déjà demandé à Odd de s'occuper de tout ça.

Yumi leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Odd retentir dans le réfectoire. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il était sur scène, avait saisit le micro et semblait animer la salle. Yumi explosa de rire mais Ulrich lui saisit la main et l'entraîna dans le bâtiment où était situé sa chambre.

- T'es fou...

Ulrich lui serra encore plus fort la main et ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre.

Yumi croisa ses bras et attendit qu'Ulrich parle.

- Si j'étais pas là ce matin c'est parce que j'ai été pris par le temps.

Yumi soupira et s'assit sur le lit.

- Je te promets! Tiens regarde!

Il lui lança une feuille et attendit que la jeune fille réagisse.

- C'est nous deux...

C'était un dessin représentant les deux jeunes riants aux éclats.

- Je voulais te l'offrir ce soir. J'avais pris du retard. Et tu sais bien, quand je suis pris par quelque chose après...

- Oui surtout avec ton fan club... coupa la jeune fille dont le cœur était un peu plus apaisé.

- Hein?

Ulrich était vraiment incroyable.

- Rien. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Le garçon s'installa près d'elle et regarda le dessin.

- On est beau quand même...

- Pas qu'un peu !

Le silence de la pièce était apaisant et ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler. Yumi pouvait sentir qu'il était là, tout près. Et il y avait cette odeur qui aurait pu la faire chavirer à n'importe quel moment si elle ne se contenait pas.

- Tu es jalouse des filles qui sont venues me voir?

Yumi haussa les épaules. A quoi bon dire la vérité ?

- Tu n'en as aucune raison tu sais.

Yumi leva les yeux. Il était beau et la regardait avec calme. Sa gorge devint toute sèche et ses yeux ne voulaient plus quitter ceux du jeune homme. Le garçon saisit la main de la jeune fille. Elle l'aurait peut-être retiré si cela avait été devant tout le monde. Mais ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux et ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse?

Yumi fît un signe négatif de la tête.

- Parce que tu es celle qui compte le plus pour moi...

Ulrich était maintenant bien trop près. Elle pouvait voir tous les détails de son visage... Bon sang ce qu'il était beau. Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler et une chaleur inexplicable se répandit dans le creux de son ventre alors qu'Ulrich déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'abandonna à lui, dans ses bras. Elle en avait tellement rêvé, avait tellement espéré. Elle se sentait maladroite mais elle n'aurait pu être mieux. Ulrich lui caressait avec douceur ses cheveux et elle pouvait s'enivrer pleinement de son odeur. Au bout d'une durée indéterminée, ils se détachèrent. Les deux étant un peu timides mais si heureux.

Ils discutèrent encore un long moment puis l'heure rappela Yumi à l'ordre.

Elle rejoignit son père comme si de rien n'était et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie.


End file.
